Sesshomaru's embarrasing Moments
by Masterspuppy
Summary: Inuyasha has finally had enough of sesshomaru tanting him because of his imperfections and his half demon blood he's going to get sesshomaru back! :D...   this is my first fanfic story so if theres anything i need improving in plz tell me!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Sesshomaru's embarrasing moments**

**Chapter 1 : The Plan**

"Kagoma am sick and tired of sesshomaru always talking about how pathatic and worthless I am and always calling me halfbreedand how I taint his blood!...You know what Kagoma I want to catch him doing something not so perfect.", said Inuyasha.

Kagoma thinks for a while. "I got it inuyasha, look I can go to my time and get a Videocamera we can video tape sesshomaru!"

"...Thats perfect!", says Inuyasha darkly.

(Kagoma leaves to go to her time to get the videocamera she returns later that night)

"So you and Inuyasha are going to videotape sesshomaru?", says sango.

"Yes...inuyasha told you didnt he?", says kagoma.

"yep."

"should have known." ,sighs kagoma

"So when are you too going to get started with this plan?"

"Tommorow...ill track him down.", says inuyasha.

"Good luck with this plan my friend..i knew you well" , says Miruku jokingly.

Shippo laughs.

"Yeah your going to need it XD" , Giggles shippo.

" Shut up runt!"

Inuyasha hits shippo on his head leaving a huge bump

" Owwww you jerk!...Kagoma!"

"Inuyasha...sit boy".

Inuyasha Falls to the ground.

Shippo smirks.

"you little runt", grunts inuyasha.

"Stop it you too", says kagoma.

(Everyone settles down for the night execept for inuyasha who was thinking of the brillient plan he and kagoma came up with for sesshomaru.)

-Morning-

"Come on kagoma!", Inuyasha said sounding like a little pup whinning

"Ok ok..."Kagoma yawns and gets up getting her Videocamera.

-On the walk-

Inuyasha sniffs the air.

"i smell him and his group"

The wind was blowing so inuyasha took kagoma and they went the opposite way the wind was blowing so sesshomaru wouldnt smell them.

"Lord sesshomaru!"

"Yes rin?"

"Are we staying her?"

Sesshomaru answers Rin with a nod. Sesshomaru then sits down and closes his eyes sleep taking him.

Inuyasha gave smirk.

"Perfect!"

" Lets put the camera in this tree inuyasha at an angle and ben it down so its facing sesshomaru's area."

"ok"

Inuyasha jumps into a tree in sesshomaru's area and put the videocamera at an angle where it could see the group.

"Ok its done now lets go back to our group." , says inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru embarrasing moments**

_**Thank you Reviewers ^^ and thank you Lordsesshy-kun for pointing out my mistakes! =^.^= ok now on to my story. Oh and 1 more thing I do not own inuyasha! wish I did but I dont ..**_

**Chapter 2 **

Sesshomaru wakes up to see rin in his face smiling her beautiful smile.

" Lord sesshomaru will you help me pick a flower to put on you please!"

"No rin."

Rin's smile quickly turns to a frown and she walks over to jaken.

Sesshomaru gives in he just couldnt say no to rin and he hated the frown on the girls face.

"Fine I shall help you."

Rin's smile came back full force

" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin saw so many beautiful flowers that would be perfect on sesshomaru but there was 1 flower that grabbed her attention, there was a flower that was creamy white it looked almost like a rose but it was clearly not a rose, Rin chose that flower and put the flower in his head right above his left ear.

" All done...please keep the flower on lord sesshomaru you look so cute!", says rin.

Sesshomaru sighs but keeps it on.

"Rin stay with jaken I will get us something to eat"

Sesshomaru goes off in search of food but he didnt go, before he saw 4 rabbits he goes after the rabbits but trips over a tree branch that one of the rabbits were sitting by and he falls into mud. Sesshomaru swore that if the rabbits could laugh they would be doing that now. Sesshomaru gets up but by then the rabbits were gone. Sesshomaru mutters curses but he continues on his search for food he didnt go far before spotting a male deer. The deer looked at him and was shocked the deer immedetaly took off and sesshomaru was after him. The deer was running with all the speed it could but it wasnt enough sesshomaru tackeld the deer sending both of them tumbeling down. Sesshomaru used his poison to slowly kill the deer but pokes a vein and blood spills all over him. Sesshomaru mutters more curses as he goes back to his group.

"sesshomaru...you look dirty and the flower is gone." , says Rin.

Jaken laughs at sesshomaru's misfourtune.

sesshomaru gives jaken a death stare which immedetaly puts a stop to jakens laughing.

"Here jaken cook some of this deer for rin while I wash off"

Sesshomaru finds a hot spring and takes off his clothes to get in but didnt get to relax or clean his self because he heard Rin scream, sesshomaru immediatly jumps out of the hotspring and runs to rin's screams.

Rin's face turns red from the blush that made its way on her face looking at sesshomaru's naked form.

" O crap!",says sesshomaru as he looked down at his nakedness.

Jaken bursts into fits of laughter it was funny here was his lord standing in front of them naked.

Sesshomaru looked totally embarrased and very angry he turned away and went back to the hotspring but as he walks off he trips over his feet and lands face first into poop not to far away a rabbit was looking at him, sesshomaru curses the rabbit to hell and back cause he realized it was 1 of the rabbits he had tried to kill earlier.

_**Sorry the chapters short . ill try to make them a lot longer! * gives reviewers cookies.***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshomaru's embarrassing moments**

**Chapter 3**

As Sesshomaru gets up the rabbits scurries off into the forest

"Stupid rabbit." spat Sesshomaru with venom.

Sesshomaru walked back to the hot spring dripping wet and rabbit poop on him, as he walked into the warm water he sighed in content, he went under water and began to clean his self off.

" Jaken, when will the food be done?"

" Soon you annoying human!"

Rin frowns.

Jaken then yelps really loud and has tears streaming down his eyes. Rin then laughs as she sees Sesshomaru smirk. Rin had saw Sesshomaru pick up a rock and take aim at jakens head. Sesshomaru then gets out of the water and shakes his self off like the dog he was and put on his clothes. He sits down and gets his part of the deer and starts to eat it unlike Inuyasha he eats slowly and tries not to get dirty, afterward he dozes off leaving Rin and Jaken alone with one another.

" Jaken will you play with me?"

"Absolutely not human!, I don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru puts up with you."

Rin pouts and goes over to Ah-UN to play Jaken sighs and lays near Sesshomaru to go to sleep. Later that night everyone was a sleep until Sesshomaru rolled over on Jaken and farted loudly. Jaken woke up and was scared that a demon was coming but felt Sesshomaru on him...Jaken gasped for breath Sesshomaru smelt like something had crawled in him and died. Jaken Squawked.

" Jaken?" , Sesshomaru said

" YOU JUST FARTED ON ME!"

" ….So?...what are you going to do about it?"

"...Nothing". groaned Jaken.

" I thought so."

Sesshomaru then went back to sleep, he woke up to go pee he went to a near by tree and started to water it...Sesshomaru peed for almost a hour! (( That's a lot of pee XD)) then went back to his spot to sleep some more. Morning came quickly Rin being the first one to awaken.

" Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru!", she said happily.

Sesshomaru groaned and got up feeling ready to take on the day, but he promised if he saw 1 of those rabbits again he would kill it if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru embarrassing moments

Thank you LordSesshy-kun for reveiwing ^^ as long as you want me to continue I will and I will really try to make my chapters longer ok now on to the story!

Chapter 4

As Sesshomaru got up he smelt the sent of a near by demon in his territory. Sesshomaru wasnt going to allow this demon to come into his area so he told Jaken and Rin to stay while he go check out this demon. It wasnt far before he spoted the demon it was wretchingly hideous and had 4 eyes and 4 arms Sesshomaru decided to be civil and try to reason with the demon.

" Demon, Do you not know you are in my area?, if you do bot remove yourself from here I will be forced to do it myself."

The demon looked at Sesshomaru for a while then punched him dead in the face sending Sesshomaru flying into a tree. The demon snarled and went back to what it was doing as if it wasnt affected by Sesshomaru's presence and threat. Sesshomaru was overly mad he was enraged did the demon know who it was dealing with? He was the Great Lordsesshomaru! Nobody get away with hitting him and comes out of it alive...well with the exception of inuyasha XDD his halfbreed brother. Sesshomaru walks back to the demon yells obsenties at the demon the demon stared out of shock then Sesshomaru took his mokomoko sama and wrapped it around the demon and but it over his lap and procced to spank the demon the demon cried for sesshomaru to stop and he would leave but sesshomaru didnt stop till he was satisfied after 20 mins sesshomaru stopped he smirked as he saw the demons hind end red with his hand marks. The demon ran off crying, Sesshomaru came back and Jaken laughed as he saw the black eye on his face.

" Lordsesshomaru has a black eye!, is laughing."

Rin just looked at Sesshomaru in surprise she had never seen Sesshomaru with a black eye it was like seeing inuyasha in make up it just wasnt possible or beliveable. Sesshomaru walked over to jaken and decapitated him.

" Laugh now you pathetic verman." Sesshomaru just for fun revived Jaken and killed him over 20 times. Rin didnt want to see so she went and picked flowers, After sesshomaru was done he want to find rin and watched her pick flowers. After 20 mins sesshomaru smelt that demons scent that he had ran off earler but now he smelt 10 more of them, he tossed rin into a tree and told her to stay up there for safety. He went to the source of the sent and found the same demon he had earler but now had 10 bigger demons surrounding it.

" O crap." , said sesshomaru. He had messed with a baby demon and now its family was after him he took off running as fast as he could and on the way picked up Rin the demons were gaining up on him even with his speed. If he knew that the baby demon was a baby he would have never messed with it now he had a angry family of demons after him. Sesshomaru had had enough of running so he turned around and transformed into his dog demon form and put Rin in another tree and barked really loudly, But to his dismay the demons kept charging and literaly ran him over. Sesshomaru got up and transformed back into his human form and cracked his back he was now sore from the stampede. He got Rin from the tree and went back to there area so he could relax in the hotspring and get rid of the soreness he was feeling.

( With Inuyasha and group)

"I cant wait till we get the tape back and watch it", Said inuyasha

"I hope its funny.", Said Shippo

"Trust me runt it will be I have a feeling it will.", Said Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru's embarrassing moments

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sighed as he slid into the hot spring, he felt a lot more relaxed. It was pleasing not to hear Jakens annoying voice and rin was playing with Ah-UN, no rabbits no demons no Jaken and no Inuyasha to get on his nerves. When he deemed himself clean Sesshomaru got out of the spring and shook his self of the water on his body and put his clothes on. He went to where Rin was and found here asleep he wen to his own spot when he spotted the accursed rabbit.

" So its you again?...prepare to die vermin!." Sesshomaru bolted at the rabbit and the rabbit took off. Sesshomaru gave chase to the rabbit had to tire out soon right? The rabbit went into this little hole and didn't come out. Sesshomaru waited he wasn't about to let this rabbit get the best off him. When the rabbit came back there was 40 other rabbits that came as well... OK 60 counting the 20 baby rabbits.

Then the rabbit that he was chasing talked.

" You think its cool to chase innocent little rabbits hu?."

Sesshomaru just looked in awe.

" Well?."

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Then the rabbit yelled. " ATTACK!." all the rabbits started to jump on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was furious he used his strength and tossed the rabbits off.

" Enough! sorry OK I wont try to attack you all anymore OK?"

"...Fine said the leader rabbit if you ever do you will face are rabbit furry."

" OK OK." Sesshomaru sighs and walks back to his area he sat down and was immediately asleep.

When Sesshomaru woke up he found his self not wanting to face the horrors of what would lay in it today. But he forced his self up and he stretched. " Rin are you up."

" Yes Lordsesshomaru."

Sesshomaru felt his stomach growl and knew they needed food. " Rin stay here I will be back shortly." he said as he speed off. Sesshomaru hunted another deer this one was extremely easy to catch. He brought it back to the area and cooked half for him and left the other half of the uncooked deer for him. For some reason Sesshomaru thought about Inuyasha and what he was doing and what would Inuyasha do if he found out about his week of mayhem. He was sure Inuyasha would die of laughter he could picture Inuyasha laughing then taunting him forever about what happened. He pushed the thought a side and started on devouring his meal of deer he was quite hungry. Sesshomaru sighed happily nothing horrible had happened today but as soon as he thought that he smelt naraku's sent and groaned out of all the times for naraku to show up out of nowhere.

" Why hello Lordsesshomaru...i can see you have gotten rid of that annoying frog named Jaken."

" What is it that you want?"

naraku snickered. " Well ive been watching you this past week-"

" Wait...repeat that?", said Sesshomaru

" I said I have been watching you this past week."

" OK OK just making sure I heard what you said now wait for me to give you a reply...WHAT!"

Naraku laughed. "Yes I have been watching you and let me say what a display it has been."

Sesshomaru was far from a happy yukai demon now he was so mad and embarrassed that if it was possible steam would be coming from his face. " Please Naraku I beg you don't tell Inuyasha or anyone!."

" OK but you have to do me a favor."

" Yes ill do anything." Sesshomaru grunted.

" Give me a hug."

" What?...fine!." Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to naraku and hugged him.

" This will be our little secret." said naraku. Naraku the left leaving Sesshomaru confused embarrassed and most importantly mortified.

_**OK what do you think? ^^. it could have been better I think... XDD the next chapter is the last I would tell you what happens but where would the fun be in that? :3**_


End file.
